Spongebob Squarepants 3:Spongeboob Spuaweents
by The Diabolical Plankton
Summary: Uh-Oh Pladon Has Teamed Up With Plankton To Make ArmyrnSo It Is Up To Spongeboob And Spongebob To Save Bikni Bottom And Nilkini Fottom
1. A Vist To Nikni Fottom

Spongebob Squarepants 3:Spongeboob(spongebob version 2.1)

Spongeboob:Ahh A Good Day

Good Morning,Gaty

Gaty:Mow

Spongeboob:I Will Go Have A Sleepover At Patnicks House

(At His Hock)

Patnick:Hi Spongeboob

Spongeboob:Hi Patnick

Squiddard:Could You Keep It Down?

Spongeboob:Ok

Patnick:Lets Go Get A Kelpey Natty At The Shusty Nab

Spongeboob:Ok

(At The Shusty Nab)

Mr.Kreats:Hello Boys

Spongboob&Patnick:Hi Mr.Kreats

Mr.Kreats:Watch Out For Pladdon He Is On To Stealing Me Secret recipe

Pladdon:Im Here

Sacdy:Not On My Watch

Pladdon:Sacdy?!?

(Sacdy Steps On Pladdon)

Pladdon:Ouch

Patnick:Hey Spongeboob Why Don't You Go Get You Learners Permit

Spongeboob:Ok

(At Mrs.Putts School)

Mrs.Putts:Slow Down Spongeboob

(The Boat Smahes At The Wall)

Mrs.Putts:Oh Spongeboob Why?(In Enormis Size)

(At The Shud Nucket)

Pladdon:Ive Got It I Will Make An Army

Kawen:Then Why Don't You Use That Army Machine

(Then An Army)

Pladdon:Come Ligting Come

Spongeboob:Oh No I Need Someone To Help


	2. Regular Version

(Back In The Regular Vierson)  
  
Spongebob:Ahh A Good Day  
  
Good Morning,Gary  
  
Gary:Meow  
  
Spongebob:I Will Go Have A Sleepover At Patricks House  
  
(At His Rock)  
  
Patrick: Hi Spongebob  
  
Spongebob:Hi Patrick  
  
Squidward:Could You Keep It Down?  
  
Spongebob:Ok  
  
Patrick:Lets Go Get A Krabby Patty At The Krusty Krab  
  
Spongebob:Ok  
  
(At The Krusty Krab)  
  
Mr.Krabs:Hello Boys  
  
Spongebob&Patrick:Hi Mr.Krabs  
  
Mr.Krabs:Watch Out For Plankton He Is On To Stealing Me Secret Recpie  
  
Plankton:Im Here  
  
Sandy:Not On My Watch  
  
Plankton:Sandy?!?  
  
(Sandy Steps On Plankton)  
  
Plankton:Ouch  
  
Patrick:Hey Spongebob Why Don't You Go Get Your Learners Permit  
  
Spongebob:Ok  
  
(At Mrs.Puffs Boating School)  
  
Mrs.Puff:Slow Down Spongebob  
  
(Boat Smashes At The Wall)  
  
Mrs.Puff:Oh Spongebob Why(In Enormus Size)  
  
(At The Chum Bucket)  
  
Plankton:Ive Got It I Will Make An Army  
  
Karen:Then Why Wont You Use That Army Machine  
  
(Then An Army)  
  
Plankton:Come Lighting Come  
  
Spongebob:Oh No I Need Someone To Help 


	3. Your Average Days At The Shusty Nab

(Back At The Shusty Nab)  
  
Squiddard:I Need Two More Kelpey Nattys With Extra Sauce And Seafood With Clams  
  
Spongeboob:Ok Squidward(Then Makes Nattys)ODER UP!  
  
Squiddard:Hey Spongeboob(He Shouts)  
  
Spongeboob:What?  
  
Squiddard:MY NAME IS NOT SQUIDWARD YOU NARTICLE HEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
Spongeboob:Sorry!  
  
Mr.Kreats:(Comes Out Of His Office)Hello Boys How Is Everything(HE GASPS!)  
  
Spongeboob:Oh No!  
  
Sacdy:I Think I Have An Idea GET OUR FUTURE EGGOS!And Why Did You Gasp And Say(Imitates Spongeboobs Voice)OH NO!  
  
Mr.Kreats:Beaucse Plankton Stolen The Formula  
  
Patnick:GASP!(SCRAMES OVER AND OVER!)  
  
Squiddard:SHUT UP ALREADY PATNICK!  
  
Spongeboob:When Do Future Egoos Come! 


	4. Spongeboobs Sleepover

(At 6:00 In The Shusty Nab)  
  
Mr.Kreats:Good Night Boy,Hope Everything Is Ok Tommrreow  
  
Spongeboob:Good Night,Mr.Kreats  
  
Mr.Kreats:Good Night,Spongeboob  
  
(Spongeboob Walks To The Pinnaple)  
  
Patnick:Pst Spongeboob  
  
Spongeboob:Patnick,What Do You Want  
  
Patnick:Remember The Sleepover  
  
Spongeboob:OH  
  
(Spongeboob Walks In His Rock)  
  
Spongeboob:Hey Patnick How Did Your House Grow  
  
Patnick:It Dint Grow I Just Made A Bigger Rock To Live In  
  
Spongeboob:It Is 7:00 What Now?  
  
Patnick:TV!  
  
Spongeboob:Nothing Good  
  
Patnick:Channel Of Cartoons  
  
Spongeboob:Oh Yea  
  
(They Watch TV)  
  
Spongeboob:It Is 7:30 What Now?  
  
Patnick:Sit At The Firepalce And Have Tea  
  
Spongeboob:But Where Is It  
  
Patnick:Upstairs  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
(Spongeboob Just Drank Tea)  
  
Spongeboob:Ok Why Do You Have A Fireplace?  
  
Patnick:So That When It Is Cold At Night I Get Warm From It  
  
Spongeboob:Oh It Is 8:00 What Now?  
  
Patnick:Snacks Downstairs  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Spongeboob:What Is My Favritote Snacks?  
  
Patnick:Um....(Gets Milk And Cookies Out Of The Refridgelator)  
  
Spongeboob:Dint Know Again (Then Patnick And Spongeboob Laugh)  
  
Spongeboob:I Shoud Finsh My Snacks Now  
  
Narrrator:Later....  
  
Spongeboob:It Is 8:30 Now What?  
  
Patnick:Time For Bed  
  
(Go To The Bedroom)  
  
(In Bed)  
  
Patnick:Good Night,Spongeboob  
  
Spongeboob:Good Night,Patnick(Then Patnick Turns Out The Light)  
  
Narrator:The Next Day  
  
Spongeboob:Now To Save The Krusty Krab See You Later Patnick  
  
Patnick:See You Later Spongeboob  
  
Me:Go Save The Krusty Krab For Your Boss!  
  
Spongeboob:Ok 


	5. Destroy the villan and Go BOOM!

(He reaches the Shusty Nab at 8 AM)

Mr. Kreats : Ok boys meet Spongebob The rest of the gang

Spongeboob : Where these our egos?

Spongebob : Um… Yes?

Pladdon : HA FOOLS FELL THE WRATH OF PLADDON!

Plankton : That's Right we teamed up

Spongeboob Spongebob : (GASP!) You fiends!

Spongebob : (PSST!) Let's get him

(They fight until Pladdon and Plankton run away)

Spongeboob : Well you defeated the villain now it's time to say Goodbye to this dimension. You see every time you enter a Spongebob dimension if You destroy the villain that means the world is over. Now Go! Go! The Place is about to Explode in 1 day!

Spongebob : We are Not leaving yet! We are going to save everyone in Nikini Fottom first!

Spongeboob : PATNICK! (Tells him about what will happen)

Patnick : GASP! Let's go!

Mrs. Putts : AHH! Let's go

Spongeboob : Gaty!

Gaty : Mow! (I know what's going on)

(They save everybody in bikini bottom)

Spongebob : We still have to save King Heptune!

Spongeboob : Are you Crazy? That's Far Away!

(When the get to Heptune's castle)

King Heptune : AHH! Let's get outta this world Princess Cimdy

Patnick : I LOVE YOU, CIMDY!

Spongeboob: Hurry this dimension is about to go BOOM!

(They all escape to Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob : Ut-Oh! Plankton made the tornado that was going to destroy Nikini Footom come here!

Patnick : What do we do now!

Will they ever stop the bad storm from destroying bikini bottom?

Stay tuned


End file.
